


Las sombras

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamás se atrevería a ser hiriente con la fuerza, sabe que las heridas provocadas con palabras duelen más en el alma, que las del cuerpo. Y escuchándola hablar sobre su nueva vida en el mundo humano y su pronto casamiento, Byakuya lo entendió. Se dio cuenta de que el amor que Rukia le tiene a Ichigo era el mismo que le había llevado a él a darlo todo por Hisana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las sombras

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Tite Kubo.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Las sombras y las mujeres [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1413 palabras.
> 
> * * *

El crepitar de la vela es a lo único a lo que ahora le presta atención. Ofrece una fantasmagórica imagen de la foto puesta tras ella, la desdibuja, la disuelve. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha pasado noches enteras así.

Ya no reza. Hace décadas que dejó de hacerlo. Ya no le habla. Hace siglos que no tiene voz.

Sin embargo la contempla día a día en el rostro de Rukia.

Pero como el juego de la vela, Byakuya sabe que es una imagen difusa de ella. Lo sabe, y aun así lo que no sabe es como acallar la voz de su alma.

Ha aprendido a controlar las emociones, ha aprendido sobre Kido y técnicas para manejar a Senbonzakura, pero nunca pudo aprender a controlarla a ella.

Rukia es como la tormenta, impredecible e inmanejable.

Byakuya no entiende o no quiere entender por qué se ha molestado tanto esa tarde con ella. Y Rukia, que lo conoce mejor de lo que él va a ser capaz de conocerse a sí mismo en toda su vida, se había acercado a él esa mañana con el temor impreso en las pupilas, para soltarlo todo sin ese miedo reverencial que le tenía en el pasado.

—Con Ichigo nos casaremos en octubre.

¿Por qué en octubre? Hace tanto frío en esa época del año. ¿Por qué con Ichigo? No es un noble, ni siquiera es un shinigami estrictamente hablando.

Rukia no le pidió su bendición, no había ido a preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo o si podía. Simplemente se había limitado a informarle que lo haría, como si le importara poco lo que él pudiera llegar a sentir o a pensar al respecto. La humillación que suponía para el noble tener que entregar lo más preciado a un perro de la calle.

Se había enojado por eso, a su flemática manera, creyendo que mostrarle dureza a Rukia sería suficiente para dejar por sentado su descontento y así persuadirla, pero ella… ella se había ido.

Tal como Hisana se había ido de su vida, dejándolo solo.

¿Y ese cobarde de Kurosaki? ¿Por qué no había ido a preguntarle si le daba la mano de Rukia? ¿Por qué la tenía que mandar a ella? Aunque seguramente Rukia misma había propuesto que fuera así, temiendo la furia de su hermano mayor.

Pero Byakuya no es violento, nunca lo fue ni lo será. Inclemente puede ser, pero jamás se atrevería a ser hiriente con la fuerza, sabe que las heridas provocadas con palabras duelen más en el alma, que las del cuerpo. Él lo sabe muy bien, porque muchas de ellas todavía le escuecen.

Y ahora había unas nuevas, que Rukia tan galantemente y en silencio le había hecho. De ella, en el Seireitei, no quedaba ni la sombra. Ya no estaba para llenar cada recoveco vacío en su día a día, no estaba para rellenar ese espacio desierto.

* * *

Pero no por mucho. Cuando recibió su visita escasos días después, ella llevaba puesta una hebilla con un estúpido gatito en el pelo y en sus ojos había vida, como Byakuya nunca le había visto. La recibió distante, frío, letal.

Y escuchándola hablar sobre su nueva vida en el mundo humano y su pronto casamiento, Byakuya lo entendió. O al menos creyó comprender por qué le dolía tanto.

Podía ser necio y esconderse detrás de una excusa previsible, y pedirle a su hermana adoptiva que no cometiera los mismos errores que él hubiera cometido en el pasado, ¿pero no había sido Hisana un perro del rukongai? ¿No había tenido que ir él contra toda su familia para poder estar con ella? Fue respondiéndose esas preguntas mientras la veía hablar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lucir distendida cuando era evidente que el miedo la corroía por dentro.

Y se dio cuenta de que el amor que Rukia le tenía a Ichigo era el mismo que le había llevado a él a darlo todo por Hisana. Supo que era un caso perdido, que no la haría entrar en razón… que la estaba perdiendo, que la perdería por siempre.

Pero Byakuya Kuchiki no demuestra sus emociones más allá de lo que en su rostro puede leerse, si es que acaso su rostro muestra alguna emoción. Rukia, en cambio, aprendió a leerlo como a un libro abierto.

El noble inspiró aire, como si estuviera a punto de hablar, aunque ninguna palabra surgió de su boca incluso cuando Rukia dejó de parlotear. La miró fijamente, y contemplarla de esa manera siempre le dolía porque no tardaba en revelarse que no era Hisana.

Se dio cuenta de que él siempre estaría ahí para ella. Que si algún día al idiota se le daba por herirla de alguna forma o iría a morirse en alguna estúpida misión, él estaría allí para Rukia, de la manera en la que su familia no había sabido estar cuando Hisana se marchó del mundo.

No la dejaría sola, no estaría nunca sola.

Pero Byakuya no lo dijo. Siguió mirándola con esa dura expresión en el rostro que dejaba por sentado una vez más su descontento. Y Rukia lo sabía, que estaba yendo contra los preceptos de ese hombre, pero también sabía que él lograría entenderla. Tarde o temprano. Lo que no imaginó es que hubiera sido en ese momento.

Cuando Rukia se fue del Seireitei, Byakuya le dio la espalda. Caminó de vuelta al corazón de su morada y encendió todas y cada una de las velas del altar en memoria de Hisana. Pasó días y noches enteras, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes sin más compañía que las sombras desdibujadas en el suelo. Fantaseando con la remota posibilidad de que dichas sombras pudieran borrar del todo las facciones de esos dos rostros, tan parecidos entre sí.

Nadie osó acercarse al capitán en esos días. Nadie a excepción del único que se atrevía a enfrentarlo cuando un Byakuya más despiadado con el mundo se mostraba.

Renji había ido a llevarle un cuenco con comida, no podía vivir solo del agua, el aire y las sombras del pasado. Eso le había dicho, viéndolo de espaldas y antes de irse.

—Tú qué sabes de mi dolor… eres solo un perro del Rukongai.

—Y por eso mismo sé de dolores que los nobles no padecen ni nunca padecerán. —Había sido la rápida respuesta del teniente a una acotación que buscaba ser lacerante, sin lograr su cometido.

Byakuya guió suavemente su mirada hacia el hombre, viendo en sus ojos el mismo dolor con el cual cargaba. Lo comprendió y se permitió sentir alivio al entender que compartía con alguien las mismas penas.

Lo que para él era la sombra de Hisana, para Renji era la sombra de alguien que todavía vivía, pero que estaba muy lejos de él en ese momento.

Pero Abarai se mostraba fuerte, no había sucumbido ¿y él? Él era una sombra difusa del noble que había sido en el pasado. Estaba cansado, muy cansado de ser lo que era. Necesitaba un poco de esa fortaleza que ostentaba su teniente, ¿había aprendido a obtenerla viviendo en los distritos más apartados y crueles del Rukongai? Era la misma fortaleza con la cual Ichigo movía cielo y tierra.

Sintió envidia. Sintió bronca. Pero ya no más ese dolor que lo doblaba en dos. Se puso de pie; el otro seguía allí.

—En vez de quedarte ahí sin hacer nada, Renji… ayúdame.

Abarai alzó las cejas; ese pedido de ayuda, además de ser una palabra que no esperaba en boca del hombre, parecía encerrar un significado más profundo del que en verdad cargaba. Pero no dijo nada y se puso a ayudarle a apagar las cuantiosas velas. Miles de ellas.

Las grotescas sombras empezaron a difuminarse, hasta desaparecer por completo cuando la última vela fue apagada. Tomó la foto de Hisana y la guardó dentro de los pliegues del kurogi.

Esa fue la última vez que Renji lo vio a su capitán en ese lugar. Un lugar que siempre había sido sagrado en el Sexto Escuadrón. Desde entonces ni una sola vela fue prendida en memoria a Hisana. Ni tampoco hubo lágrimas en honor a ella. Ni noches de insomnio. Ni muchos menos sombras difusas.

Comprendió que, a veces, dejar ir el dolor implica dejar ir también recuerdos y emociones que no siempre uno está dispuesto a ceder. Lo que lo mata lentamente en vida, es lo que le da vida al mismo tiempo.

Rukia no es Hisana. Solo una sombra.

 

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Quise jugar un poco con los tiempos verbales, espero haberlo hecho medianamente bien. Les cuento: según dicen no se pueden mezclar los tiempos verbales (y es cierto, he leído muchos fics así y suelen ser un desastre), pero he leído muchos libros (bah, dos libros, Madame Bovary es uno de ellos) en los que lo hacían. Me acordé del viejo taller literario al que iba un par de años atrás, una de las actividades de los profesores era justamente jugar con los tiempos verbales para que nos demos cuenta de qué manera puede llegar a quedar "bien" y de que manera el texto se vuelve infumable. No sé, tenía ganas de intentarlo una vez más. Pido perdón si a alguno le molestó, quizás lo cambie si lo leo dentro de unos días y me convence a mí menos que ahora XD.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> 25 de julio de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
